Macho até embaixo de outro macho
by Ci Malfoy
Summary: Colocar a sexualidade de Sirius Black à prova era pedir pelo Apocalipse.


**Leiam os avisos, sim?! XD**

**Autora: **Cy Malfoy

**Beta: **Ivinne

**Par: **Sirius Black/surpresa.

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ pertence à tia Joka.

**Avisos: **Slash, pessoas. Porque slash é luz! E sim, eu adoro acabar com a dignidade desses caras. u.u

**Nota: **Esta fic é uma resposta ao PSF Tournament 2008, do grupo PSF.

* * *

**Macho até embaixo de outro macho.**

Colocar a sexualidade de Sirius Black à prova era pedir pelo Apocalipse. Era mesmo! Sirius ficava alucinado e tentava provar o quão macho ele era a todo custo. A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estava vivenciando esse Armageddon nesse momento.

Tudo começara com uma conversa casual em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Remus fizera um comentário e Sirius o xingara. Peter rira e Sirius deu-lhe um peteleco. James incrementara o comentário de Remus e Sirius jogou-se em cima dele, dando-lhe socos de mentira. Lily lançara a aposta e os Marotos aceitaram, claro.

A aposta? Sirius teria que levar uma garota ao próximo passeio a Hogsmead.

Remus, James e Peter riram e disseram: "Até parece!".

Sirius emburrou e disse: "Nos veremos lá".

Foram quatro longas semanas. Semanas cheias de tiração de sarro, chutes na canela, piadinhas, livradas, risos... E o desespero crescente de Sirius que não conseguia, apesar de sua fama em Hogwarts, convidar uma garota – qualquer garota – para sair. E mesmo que conseguisse! Se ele se atrevesse a chegar perto daquelas meninas, teria que se ver com _aquela_ pessoa.

Quando tudo parecia perdido, uma única idéia surgiu na mente de Black. Mas era perigoso, muito perigoso. Pedir _esse_ favor _àquela_ pessoa era como vender a alma ao diabo. Mas era a única solução.

Por isso, quando o dia da visita a Hogsmead chegara, Remus, James, Peter e Lily saíram na frente. Eles iam se encontrar com Sirius no Três Vassouras. Black ficou para trás, nos últimos preparativos para a sua aparição, cuidando para que _aquela_ pessoa não desistisse de tudo. Ou lhe acertasse um sapato no meio da cara, enquanto se arrumava.

Ao meio-dia, horário marcado para o encontro, os quatro adolescentes já estavam na quarta rodada de cerveja amanteigada quando o último dos Marotos chegou, arrastando alguém – que parecia muito relutante – pela mão, porta adentro.

Os três Marotos e Lily ficaram com cara de bobos vendo Sirius se aproximar com uma estranha e carrancuda morena. Ela andava um pouco torta, como se algo em sua roupa estivesse a incomodando. Sirius apresentou a menina como Sophia Black – uma prima de terceiro grau que tinha terminado Durmstrang no ano anterior e agora estava em Londres, visitando a tia Walburga. Ele disse que os dois estavam namorando. Coisa muito comum entre as famílias tradicionais de sangue-puro. Os outros quatro grifinórios ergueram uma sobrancelha, entreolharam-se, mediram a menina Black de cima a baixo, e então tiveram a mesma impressão: _aquela _garota era muito familiar.

Contrariados, Remus, James, Peter e Lily aceitaram a menina como namorada de Sirius e pediram o almoço. Os seis adolescentes almoçaram em silêncio. Sirius com um imenso e feliz sorriso. Os outros cinco com carrancas mal-humoradas.

Terminaram o almoço e Sirius anunciou que ia dar uma volta com Sophia. Foi quando o casal levantou-se que James teve A idéia: Um beijo. Remus, Peter e Lily comemoraram. Agora era a hora da verdade.

A menina Sophia amarrou ainda mais (se era possível) a cara e lançou um olhar assassino para Sirius. Que só pôde pensar no quanto ele estava ferrado àquela noite e dar de ombros, inclinando-se para Sophia.

Lentamente, o casal se aproximou. E se beijaram. Um selinho. Um selinho mais longo. Bocas abertas. Mãos nos ombros. Mãos nas costas. Mordidas nos lábios. Dedos nos cabelos. Línguas se devorando. Sete minutos depois, Sirius e Sophia finalmente se separaram. A menina tinha um sorriso torto no rosto. Sirius realmente estava ferrado àquela noite. O casal saiu do pub sob os olhares atentos dos Marotos, que não se conformavam.

Lá fora, caminhando juntos sob o quente sol de junho, Sirius tentava segurar a mão da garota que, por sua vez, tentava se desvencilhar de Sirius. O maroto escondia o riso de um mal-humorado Severus Snape que, usando meia calça e saia, além de fivelas que afastavam sua franja dos olhos e maquiagem no rosto, _muita_ maquiagem, tentava tirar a calcinha de algodão do bumbum, enquanto andava.

- Você me paga, Black.

_Fim._

* * *

**Notas da autora cara de pau:**

**Desafio respondido: ****81 - **Desconfiam que Sirius não é tão hétero quando diz ser. Sirius precisa provar sua heterossexualidade, custe o que custar. Mesmo que para isso, precise vestir alguém de mulher.  
**Desafio proposto por: **Paula Lírio

Er... Você pode me dizer se gostou ou não, me mandando um recadinho através do botão roxo aí de baixo. *aponta*

**Reviews fazem um bem danado e eu me divirto demais lendo. :)**


End file.
